Hidden Bonds
by KaiaSKye
Summary: There's something about the new boy in class that interests Kaiba and Joey. A forgotten past, danger, and a lost what? Gotta read to find out. Warning for abuse and some language.
1. Aki

**1. Aki**

Many eyes studied the teenaged boy who came in late. His movements were graceful as he handed a pass to the teacher. Icy blue eyes glared at the other students until most of them looked away. The teen smirked when the teacher turned to face them. "Class, meet Aki Kitsune. He just moved to Domino from Tokyo and I expect all of you to welcome him. Aki, you may sit in the desk beside Joey Wheeler."

"Hai, Sensei Tonka." Aki answered quietly then strode over to take his seat beside the blonde. The teacher shook his head then gave the assignment.

The blonde's honey brown eyes blinked in surprise as he turned to him. "So you know who I am."

His smirk reappeared. "Ranked second in Duelist Kingdom and fourth in Battle City. Favorite card is Red Eyes Black Dragon, but values friendship over all."

"Hn. Sounds like the mutt has a fan boy." A cool voice sneered.

Joey turned to the brunet behind him, "Shut it, Moneybags."

Aki's soft chuckle stole their attention, "Also known as Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp since the age of fifteen. Lost to an unknown and ranked third in his tournament. Favorite card is Blue Eyes White Dragon, but values his brother more."

"Pretty good for a fan boy." Kaiba smirked, "I take it you're into Duel Monsters."

He shrugged, "For fun since I have no interest in competition."

All three of them flinched when the teacher slammed a heavy textbook onto Aki's desk. "While I am please you saw fit to welcome our new 'friend', I will remind you that this is still my class and I demand your attention. Understand Wheeler and Kaiba?"

"Understood."

Sensei Tonka sighed then went back up front. "Class, open your books to page fifty and Aki will start us off."

_You've got to be kidding me. _Aki thought when he stood and read the title. "Prince and the Pauper."

AKAKAKAK

"You read English so well, Aki." A girl cooed after the bell rang. "I'm Manda and I…"

"Arigato, but I need to find my next class." He cut her off then hurried to the door.

"I could…help you." She sighed in disappointment when she lost him in the crowd.

Aki turned a corner then ran into someone."

Kaiba smirked, "You should ask for directions."

"You're offering?" He asked as he flicked his dark blue bangs out of his eyes.

His answer was to take the schedule from the younger teen's hand then scanned it quickly. "You're in most of my classes including my next one. Come."

"Hn. I'm not some stray you can order around, Kaiba."

"Then why do you wear a dog collar around your neck?"

Aki glared at his back then followed the young CEO down the hall. There was something familiar about him, but then the thought slipped away like most of Aki's memories had over the years. Actually it was a wonder in itself that anything stuck in his mind long enough to make an impression; a fact that was a constant source of frustration and suspicion for him. A familiar tune broke through Aki's thoughts as he answered his cell phone. "Hey, Kenji, what's up?"

"Missing you, Babe." He crooned, "Bet you can't guess what I'm craving right now."

Aki fought to control the blush that threatened to blow his cover as he hissed, "Pervert. I have to go or I'll be late. Later."

Curiosity lit Kaiba's eyes as Aki snapped the phone shut. "Who's Kenji?"

"Not really your business, but he's my…um...step brother." Aki sighed when the bell rang, "I hope we're close to class."

This is it." He announced. They made it in just as the late bell sounded.

"Cutting it close, aren't we?" The teacher frowned in disapproval when the door opened again. "Mr. Wheeler, you're late again."

"Sorry, Sensei Maseo, but my last teacher held me up."

"Very well. Take your seats, boys." He fixed his gaze on the new student. "Name."

"Aki Kitsune."

"Hn. Go sit by Téa Gardner. Ms. Gardner, raise your hand and meet your new lab partner."

Aki could tell that this teacher would be trouble when he felt his gaze follow him to his seat. The teacher's gaze slid away when Aki stared him down. The girl beside him smiled warmly. "I'm Téa and you are?"

"Aki." He suppressed a shudder from the teacher's heated looks then shook the brunette's hand.

"Good grip." She winced as a slight blush touched her cheeks. "Work out?"

"You could say that." He pushed away more recent memories to pay attention to the lecture on basic chemicals. Aki jumped and almost fell off his chair when the teacher appeared beside their table.

"How are we doing at this table?" Sensei Maseo asked as he laid a hand on Aki's shoulder.

"Just fine, Sensei, except there is one thing I don't quite get." Téa commented, but then her eyes widened when Aki grabbed his wrist.

Deft fingers pressed the pressure points until the teacher pulled his hand away. He massaged his wrist, but he seemed to be at a loss for words due to the red hue on his face. Several students watched in shock as the teacher went to the front and sat down. He gave instructions on homework before the bell rang to a chorus of groans from the class.

Aki made it out of the classroom before Joey or Téa could comment on his actions. "So how did you manage to get out of Phys Ed?"

He glanced at Kaiba and matched his stride. "No clue. Kenji never told me."

"What about your parents?"

"Dead like his."

Surprise colored his voice. "How?"

"Can't remember."

Just then Joey appeared beside Aki with a broad grin. "What do ya have next, Aki?"

"Photography. Kaiba was going to show me the way." He answered smoothly.

"Cool. We've got gym next, but your class is on the way." He winked at Aki." Say, why don't you two join my friends and I for lunch?"

Kaiba smirked, "I have better things to do than hang out with losers like you, Wheeler."

"C'mon, Kaiba, for Aki."

"What?"

"Sorry, can't maybe another time. Well here's my class, bye." Aki rushed in and closed the door. _Who knew the first of school could be so confusing?_

AKAKAKAK

When the final bell of the day rang, Aki made it out the door first. He escaped the confines of the school after a quick trip to his locker in order to avoid his 'stalkers'. Okay, so maybe Joey was just a friendly guy who likes to welcome, or annoy, newcomers. Then there was Kaiba, who seemed somewhat OOC from what he had heard from various sources at lunch. Kami, there had to be a reason why he felt so familiar, not to mention that his eyes were almost the same shade as Aki's.

He growled in frustration as he stalked into the loft apartment over Kenji's martial arts gym. Actually it had belonged to the man they had called father until he died in a fire. The gym was merely a front for Gerry Kitsune when business took him to Domino City. In fact he had only owned it for less than a year before his death, then Kenji decided to take it over last month. Aki slammed the door to his room as he walked back out after he had changed into his black _gi_. He tied a black belt around his slim waist as he padded downstairs to a private workout room.

Harsh yells and solid kicks to the dummy may not have been a real challenge to the teen, but it did aide in stress release. Well, until a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. Aki reacted with a grip to the forearm and a quick twist of his lithe body to force his attacker to the mat. But the older man was quicker and grinned down at the teen under him. Anger gave way to apprehension and fear flickered in icy blue orbs. "Nice try, Koi, but that's your best position."

"That's not what you said last night." The coy whisper caused his black eyes to glitter with lust.

"Well then maybe I need to teach my koinu a new one." He breathed huskily into the soft ear then licked it possessively. Aki moaned as a hand slid under the tunic before the older man started to undress them.

A/N Do not own anything cept for Aki, Kenji, and Gerry Kitsune plus teachers names. Quote: Sometimes you have to be a bit out of character.


	2. Akira

**Akira**

Blue eyes blinked against the bright sunlight as images from the night before invaded the girl's mind. A tanned arm lay across the light skin of her slim waist while she felt certain details from their spoon position. Weariness set in along with the pain that wracked her body when she pulled away from him. His arms tightened and he snuggled into her back as he nipped the nape of her neck.

"Akira." He purred between nips and licks.

"Kenji, I need a shower." She sighed.

"As long as I get to join you." He whispered then licked the shell of her ear.

"I don't think you'd enjoy a cold shower or having to explain why I'm late to my headmaster." Akira hissed at the pain that shot through her thighs and abdomen when she stood.

"I hate it when you're right." Kenji growled as she tried to take the sheet with her. "Leave it. You know I love the back view."

Akira ignored his seductive tone then added as much sway to her hips she could manage after the night's rough lesions. She leaned her head against the cool tile as the hot spray released the tension in her muscles and stung the new scratches on her skin. The pain in her heart was much deeper than those from her 'master'. Her throat ached to cry, but no tears were shed as she dried herself off with a fluffy blue towel. Akira loathed herself when she slid on her blue boxers and tight spandex tank top.

"To think I'm actually glad that I'm only an A." She muttered to herself as she walked in the now empty bedroom. Akira pulled on a white t-shirt and blue pants then added Aki's blue uniform jacket. Aki hated to put the dog collar back over the faint scars on her neck, but Kenji would never let her leave without his mark of ownership. The gold cuff on her right upper ear completed the effect of Aki she had grown to hate.

"So much for being yourself." She laughed bitterly before she followed the scent of pancakes and bacon to the kitchen.

AKAKAKAK

A black motorcycle stopped in front of Domino High to let off its passenger. Aki took off the helmet and placed a chaste kiss on Kenji's cheek before he watched the teen walk into the school with a lecherous grin. A girl wailed at the injustice of the cruel world as others edged nervously away from her. Aki grimaced when Joey appeared at her locker while she changed shoes.

"Ohayo, Aki."

"What's so good about it?" She tried to push past him, but he grabbed her upper arm.

"Please don't run off. I just wanted to introduce you to my friends." His honey brown eyes pleaded.

"Kuso, you're worse than a dog with a bone."

"Least I don't wear a collar complete with a tag that has my name on it."

"I pick my battles since it's about survival rather than dignity." Aki shrugged as he dragged her toward three teens.

"Huh?" He shot her an odd look.

"Nothing."

"Anyway, you already met Téa and ya know Yugi by reputation. That leaves Tristian since he just got back from visitin' his grandparents."

"So you're the one Joey has a crush on!" The brunet with spiked hair laughed.

"Tristian, it's not like that!" Joey growled, "Can't I be nice to someone without you jumpin' to conclusions?"

"Not likely, Wheeler, considering who you're talking to."

"Eavesdropping now, Kaiba?"

The CEO smirked, "Such a long word for a mutt."

"I'm not a dog, Kaiba!" Joey growled.

'_Perfect.'_ Aki thought as she edged away from them. _'What's with those two?'_ She walked down the hall past smitten fan girls. _'Don't make me gag.' _Aki felt somewhat safe at her desk, least until Kaiba and Joey came into the room. Her eyes closed wearily from the lack of sleep and her head jerked when the door slammed. Aki flinched and her eyes snapped open in time to catch the concern on their faces. _'Great.'_

"You okay, Aki?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, just didn't sleep well last night." He sighed.

"How did they die?" Kaiba's blue eyes bore into hers.

"I told you I don't remember. What does it matter anyway? They're dead and that fact doesn't change a thing."

His expression was unreadable. "I will find out the truth whether you want me to or not, Aki."

"Why do you care so much?" She whispered, but his tone still sent shivers down her spine after class started. Aki rubbed her weary eyes as the teacher droned on about grammar.

AKAKAKAK

Before she knew it, almost two weeks had faded into a new routine. It seemed surreal to Akira that Kenji had left her alone for that long since he had taken on a few private sessions. She never questioned the change as long as she could pursue her own various interests in literature and poetry. The sudden change left her uneasy since people don't just change overnight with no reason. Aki shook her head when she spotted a familiar mop of golden hair.

"Hey, Aki, come sit with us!" Joey waved as she headed over to where he sat with his friends. "You're just in time to witness an epic moment!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "For the last time, Wheeler, I'm only sitting here because I got to lunch late."

"Whatever helps ya sleep at night, Kaiba."

All conversation stopped when Aki laughed and several pair of eyes widened in shock. Yugi recovered first. "You're in a good mood, Aki. What happened?"

"Life changes sometimes, yet I fear it won't last." He sighed as a pensive look entered his dark blue eyes. Just then Aki's cell phone rang and he flipped it open. "Hey, Kenji."

The others looked on in concern when Aki's eyes held fear. When he closed his lunch box, Joey leaned forward. "Ya leaving us?"

"Who was that?" Kenji demanded.

Aki felt a moment of panic when she shook her head and turned her back on them. "No one important. Just someone I had to share a table with since I got in late."

"I call to tell you I'll be late again this evening, just to find you already cheating on me?"

"It's not like that, Kenji." Her voice shook once she reached the empty hallway.

"What have I told you about talking to other people?"

"I'm sorry. You're right. I can't trust anyone. I-I only want you, Master." A crystalline tear slid down her cheek and she hated her weakness.

"Still sounds like the master needs to pay attention to his little cur this weekend." He purred sadistically.

AKAKAKAK

Aki was silent for the next two classes. She found it impossible to concentrate on the lectures and class work. She ignored concerned glances from Kaiba and Joey. No one could save her for she couldn't even save herself. Did she even care anymore since resistance always seemed to turn him on more. She refused to think about it when she sat down for her last class. It appeared that the social science teacher enjoyed student torture since she paired Aki with Kaiba for a class project.

"You will spend the weekend with each other and then write a report on what you learned about each other. You'll give your report in front of the class in two weeks. If there aren't any questions, you may get with your partners to plan."

"Just when you think it can't get any worse." Aki muttered to herself.

"I'm not too happy about this myself since I have a business to ruin." Kaiba stated as he sat down beside her. "Come to Kaiba Land tomorrow at noon for lunch and don't be late. Either I or my brother, Mokuba will meet you out front."

"Okay, then maybe the arcade or a museum on Sunday."

"Acceptable plus dinner your house Sunday."

Aki shook his head with a touch of fear then no emotion in his eyes. "Can't Kenji doesn't allow people over."

"What hold does he have on you?" He asked quietly.

"None of your concern, Kaiba." She bit out then almost ran from the room when the bell rang. Cold rain dripped off the shaggy tips of her hair as her clothes became plastered to her skin. Akira almost ran past the gym, but knew if she did that Kenji would find her. Not like there was any place else for her to go, yet she promised herself that she'd be free one day; one way or another.

AN: I think it's obvious who I own and what I don't. Ftr yugioh isn't mine, but certain characters and the plot is. Enjoy.


	3. Suspicions

ANDo I _have _to say it _again_? Tough, see the first two chapters for disclaimer. winks On we go. Thanks for the interest in my story. ks

**Suspicions**

Beside a Blue Eyes White Dragon statue stood a pre-teen with wild dark brown hair. He glanced at his watch again as he shifted his weight impatiently. Ten minutes passed into fifteen before Mokuba Kaiba sighed in frustration, "Seto owes me big time for this."

Just then a tall teen with messy midnight blue hair hurried down the sidewalk toward him. He wore faded blue jeans that had seen better days and a gray t-shirt under a jean jacket. His sneakers were untied like they were put on in a hurry. What caught Mokuba's attention were the deep blue eyes that held extreme weariness in them, yet they seemed so familiar. _'What's up with the dog collar?'_

The teen's husky voice almost sounded strained. "Sorry I'm late."

"It happens, Aki, you can call me Mokuba." He grimaced when his phone rang. "Just a sec. Hey, Seto, he just got here. You can ask him yourself."

Aki watched the younger Kaiba's dark eyes with interest when an image of dark hair and a bright grin flashed in her mind. Childish laughter seemed to echo with a cry of _'Akira!' _

"Hey, Aki, are you okay?" Mokuba asked.

Blue eyes blinked as he rubbed his neck. "Hn. Yeah, just a random image of sorts."

"Anyway, Seto wants to meet us at the duel arena." Mokuba motioned for Aki to follow. "He had a meeting, but it was cancelled at the last minute so we have to forgo the rides today."

Aki grinned at his look of disappointment. "Maybe another time then. I wasn't up for rides today anyway."

It was a short walk to the duel arena despite the size of the amusement park. Screams from the massive roller coasters made Aki grateful for the cancelled meeting. There was something unappealing about being upside down after a sleepless night. Several duelists made use of the indoor and outdoor duel areas; among them was a familiar mop of golden hair. Aki looked away and hurried on with the mantra in her head, '_Please don't see me…Please don't see me.'_

"Took you long enough." Kaiba's icy gaze took in his partner's appearance. "Wake up on the wrong side of the bed or did you even sleep at all?"

"Look, I'm sorry I'm late. I don't have to explain myself to you, Kaiba."

"Then what's with the mark on your neck, not to mention that your gait is a little off?" His eyes narrowed. "What does he do to you?"

Aki's eyes blazed, "It is none of your concern, plus I still don't understand why you even care!"

Before he could answer, Aki's cell rang. "You don't have to answer it."

She ignored his words with a heavy sigh and tried not to flinch at the angry voice that yelled at her. "Where are you?"

"Kaiba Land. I know I told you about my social science project." His silence had begun to unnerve her as she tried not to fidget under Kaiba's hard gaze.

"The one with Seto Kaiba." Kenji finally grumbled.

"Yes, I'll tell you about it when I come home."

"You better hope that's all it is, make inu." He hissed then all she heard was silence.

Aki's hand trembled as she resisted the urge to throw the phone and put it back into her pocket instead. "Kuso."

"He keeps you on a short leash." Kaiba pointed out.

"You don't know what it's like for me, Kaiba." Bitterness and deep pain laced his voice. "Or do you want me to whimper over the details like the pathetic cur he makes me out to be? Sides, what good would it do for you to know the truth? Except to put me back into a system, who doesn't care for the homes their charges go into, for the last two years I have left until I'm eighteen."

"You were in an orphanage? So were we." Mokuba exclaimed.

"So I'm told since I have no memories of anything before the age of twelve." Aki ran slim fingers through dark brown roots. "That is the real reason I stayed with him. He has his father's electronic files in a vault at the gym. I have to access them, but Kenji is more preoccupied by the day. The truth will set me free so all I need is to survive like I have been."

"Seto can help! He's an expert hacker with a state-of-the-art system. Surely those fines are just back up for some cyber system."

"I'm not sure, but his father was involved in covert military operations and he was a trained assassin."

"No way!" Mokuba exclaimed, "How do you know?"

Coldness entered his eyes. "He trained Kenji and I to take his place in the clan of dragons. I only tell you this because I trust you for some odd reason. Speak of it to no one and no harm shall befall you."

"We will get to the bottom of this, Aki." Kaiba promised. "You should know that the only reason I care about your welfare is because I've been abused too."

"Understood and thanks." He nodded.

"Hey, let's go since the food court is in this building." Mokuba suggested.

"Okay, Mokuba, before Wheeler eats everything."

"Cool! C'mon, Aki!"

'_Akira, don't leave!'_

_She looked down into wet dark eyes that stared up at her. Affection filled her as she ruffled the child's messy hair. 'Who says I'm going anywhere? I wouldn't ever leave either one of you behind.'_

'_Promise?'_

"Promise." She whispered as a lone tear slid down her cheek.

"Promise what? You okay, Aki?"

Blue eyes blinked at the brown ones that were too close to her face. Aki jumped back. "Ahhh! What are you trying to do, Wheeler, give me a heart attack?"

"Well you're the one that was spacin' plus I almost ran into ya! Not to mention it was pretty creepy how dark your eyes were, I didn't even know they could go midnight like that. What was wrong?"

"Nothing. I just had a sort of flashback, but don't you need a memory in the first place to have one?" Aki growled, "It's so frustrating! Plus they happen at the most random moments. It feels like I keep losing pieces to a puzzle I can't complete without them. Yet I feel it's all in there, somewhere, but I'm too dense or stupid to see the clues."

"We'll help you, Aki!" Yugi tried to reassure him. "You need to get a journal and write down all your memory flashes and dreams as soon as they occur."

Kaiba smirked, "You do realize how lame that all sounded."

"So what was it about?" Mokuba asked.

_That voice was only a little different than the boy… _Aki's eyes widened as a clue hit him. _Mokuba is the boy, but what did it mean?_ _Could it be?_ She shook her head at the impossible implications. Yet if it was possible, then she needed the connection to find out.

"What's wrong, Aki?"

A new fire blazed in his blue eyes when he looked Joey in the eye. "I don't know why I trust you guys, but I will accept your help. Just stay away from Kenji cause he can be a mean cuss when cornered or threatened."

"Like a…hey, wait up!" He exclaimed as Aki walked away. Sometimes you need to find your own way out without fear of consequence. Or die trying.


	4. Confusion

**Confusion**

_Something is not right._ A pale hand reached out to find an empty pillow. She turned her face and groaned at the sunlight that blinded her. _Why are the blinds open?_ Akira wondered as she pushed herself up. "Huh? I never sleep on my stomach."

Akira groaned again when she pulled the sheet around her then stumbled into the bathroom. The hot spray on her back slowly woke her up. She didn't notice the pink tint to the water around her feet before she stepped onto the soft rug. Akira rubbed the towel over her head than blinked in confusion at the clock. The sudden icy heat of alarm raced down her spine when the time hit her, "Kami, it's eight o'clock! I'm sooo late and dead!"

Ten minutes later, Aki ran out the back door and down the street. At least she only lived a block from school. His sneakers squeaked on the linoleum when he finally skidded to a stop in front of his second class. Several girls gasped at Aki's tousled appearance as he stumbled into class. Sensei Maseo's eyes sparked at the interruption. "What is the meaning of this, Mr. Kitsune? You are fifteen minutes late, so I have no choice but to give you a detention."

"G-gomen, Sensei, but my alarm didn't go off." Aki panted as pain split his side.

"Take your seat, sir." He glared then handed him a pink slip.

"What happened to you?" Téa asked once her partner started on his notes.

"I woke up." Aki laughed bitterly then coughed at the sudden pain in her throat. She rubbed it then noticed the absence of the hated dog collar. Her frown deepened when she imagined Kenji's displeasure if he found it before she did. "Kuso."

When the bell rang, Kaiba and Joey stopped Aki in the hallway. "Where were you?"

Aki ran a hand through still damp hair she had forgotten to comb. "Kuso, I forgot about yesterday! Gomen, Kaiba."

Joey touched a red welt on the side of Aki's neck that was mixed with older scars on his light skin. "What happened to your neck?"

She stepped back with a tired sigh. "Water conducts electricity, Joey. It's surprising how much is in a stun gun."

Kaiba's glare turned icy when Aki coughed heavily. He wiped away the speck of blood at the corner of the teen's mouth with a handkerchief. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. He was gone when I got up." Aki rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't want to be late for class again so I'll see you two at lunch."

He nodded. "Meet us beside the Sakura tree so we can talk in private."

"Sounds good. See ya, Aki." Joey said as they parted ways in the hallway. The uneasy feeling refused to go away and settled hard on her heart. _What was going on?_

AKAKAK

"Your guess is as good as mine." Aki sighed as he sat down on the soft grass.

"You didn't answer my question." Kaiba's cold gaze bore into his. "Where were you yesterday?"

He shifted under his gaze and bit his lip. "Home. Something came up that I couldn't avoid."

"All day?"

His face grew hot as he looked away. "Just let it go, Kaiba."

"Ew. You're involved with your brother?" Téa screeched.

Icy blue eyes glared at her. "Thanks a lot, Téa, I don't think Pegasus heard you."

She reddened, "Sorry, but incest is sick and you're a guy."

"You bet, on so many levels." Tristian agreed with a shudder.

"He's not my blood brother, idiots." Aki rolled her eyes and grimaced. "His father isn't even the one who adopted me."

"So who did?" Tristian challenged him.

"Baka, if I remembered then I wouldn't have so many damn questions."

"You can't expect monkeys to be able to keep up." Kaiba smirked.

"Fighting isn't going to solve anything." Yugi stepped in. "What we need is a plan to find the files Aki needs."

Aki yawned. "If Kenji isn't there after school I'm going to search the gym."

"We'll help so you'll have backup if he does show up." Joey grinned darkly.

Kaiba cleared his throat. "My step-brother, Noah, has discovered a connection between Gerry Kitsune and his father in some old files. They are heavily encrypted, but we should be able to crack them soon."

"How did Noah get involved in all this?" Yugi asked.

"Mokuba told him about Aki and for some reason his last name seemed familiar to him."

"Man, this is getting weirder and weirder." Joey rubbed his head, "What's next? A bio terrorism plot or human lab experiments?"

"Jeez, you watch too much sci-fi, Joey." Tristian laughed, "Next you'll claim Aki was abducted by aliens."

"With all the strange stuff that's happened since Duelist Kingdom and Dartz, are you kidding? People don't just forget what happened in the first twelve years of their lives without a hard knock to the head or somethin'. I've seen shows of crazy scientists who wipe away a person's memory and implants alternate memories."

Kaiba laughed, "Such long words for a mutt. I think shark boy is right, though I'm surprised you can even understand science fiction."

Aki's voice held quiet amusement. "The memory implant thing kinda reminds me of an American movie called Total Recall."

"Yeah it was about this dude who lived a whole alternate life he thought was his own, but it turned out totally wacked. They did it with virtual technology and microchips."

"Hn. You do have an active imagination." Cold blue eyes narrowed in consideration. "On the other hand, Kaiba Corp used to design war weapons and whose to say there weren't biological experiments?"

Téa's eyes widened, "You mean that Aki could of actually been a lab rat?"

Kaiba stood, "I will get to the bottom of this little mystery. It appears my step-father had more secrets than I thought."

AKAKAK

"Something's wrong." Aki whispered when the door swung open on its own. "Follow close and be quiet."

"We got your back, man." Joey nodded.

Aki crept silently into the gym. She grabbed a sword and held it in position until she felt satisfied. "Okay. Tristian, Joey, and Téa check the office and practice rooms. If you find anything call. Kaiba and Yugi are with me. No one goes anywhere alone. Understood?"

"Yes." They agreed.

She led them upstairs to find a ransacked apartment. Aki relaxed a bit when everything was pronounced clear. "I'm going to my room to pack a few things. I don't feel safe here since we have no idea if they found what they were looking for."

"Apparently they thought it was in the furniture." Kaiba remarked dryly as he stepped over white fluff.

"I'll go with you, Aki, just in case." Yugi said when he followed him.

Anger filled her when she saw the destroyed CD's, books, and slashed plushies. Aki waded through the mess to her open closet. She stuffed some clothes into a large duffle and turned to a shocked Yugi. "What is this, Aki? It's so girly and pink, plus see through."

"Put. It. Down. Leave, Yugi." Aki hissed angrily. Yugi paled and left the item to float back to the floor. She leaned her head tiredly against the wall and sighed heavily. So tired of the duplicity, survival, and being someone she wasn't. Aki looked at the mirror and missed her own reflection in it. She removed her school uniform to change into embroidered hip hugger jeans and a soft lilac tank top.

Several minutes later Akira stepped from her bedroom to the shocked stares of her friends. Her eyes shifted to a black photo album Kaiba held and froze. _'Kuso.' _It became hard to breathe as she recognized the book that held photos she had tried to burn. '_This can't be happening!_' Her mind screamed when her eyes started to burn with unshed tears.

"W-where did…Please don't tell me you…" Her breathy voice faded as she closed her eyes in defeat.

"Aki, I'm sorry. It was in his room with other items. I was closing it when Yugi came in." Kaiba said as he dropped the book.

"Akira."

"What?"

She took a shaky breath. "My name is Akira. Aki was a front I wore in public to hide my true identity from the clan. If they are the ones who did this, then there is no point in hiding anymore."

"I don't get it. How does changing your name help?" Tristian asked.

Akira glared at him with her hands on her hips. "I'm a girl, dumb ass!"

"You're a girl?!" He gasped.

"So what's with the dragon tattoo on your arm?" Téa asked.

"It bound me to the clan of assassins on the night of my initiation on my fifteenth birthday. It's crystalline blue because I couldn't complete the ritual requirements."

"Which were?" Kaiba asked.

"I couldn't take a life." She said simply as she slid on her jean jacket and sat down to put on her brown ankle boots.

"Actually, I don't see much difference between the boy we know and the girl we just met." Tristian laughed.

Aki smirked on her way to the door. "You know what they say about payback, skarkie."


	5. Project

**Project **

_The mansion seemed to be straight out of a ghost story on that rainy night. Akira gasped and clung to the older boy. Her voice shook, "Oni-chan, I'm scared."_

_Warm blue eyes shone in reassurance. " It'll be alright, Sis, trust me."_

_Still doubtful she sighed, "Alright, Seto, I trust you."_

"Seto, you're back!" Mokuba's voice brought her back to reality. "Did you find anything?"

"Not what I expected, but we did get evidence against Kenji." His eyes softened as she held his brother tight. "Aki…erm…Akira's place was ransacked so she's going to stay here awhile."

Mokuba cast her an odd glance, yet he didn't seem surprised as he shifted his weight. "Um, Seto, Noah found something and you're not gonna like it."

Kaiba rubbed his temples, "Why am I not surprised? Let's get this over with."

Akira followed them wordlessly and drew a sharp breath when she saw the staircase. It was like one of her nightmares had come to life. '_Just like the day we first came here.'_ She shuddered as another lost memory took over.

_A tall man walked down the staircase toward them with an evil smile. "Take Seto to the west wing and the boy to the east wing."_

"_What about the girl?"_

"_Put her in the empty room next to mine."_

"_Mokuba! Seto! Please no!" Akira screamed when her hand was pulled from Seto's._

"They told me you were dead, but I didn't want to believe them. I was given injections during my breakdown and the memories just faded away." Akira whispered as a tear slid down her cheek. She brushed it away and stared at the moisture with a dazed expression. "I haven't even cried since that day…until now."

Mokuba latched onto her. "He said you were killed by your kidnappers. When Noah told me the truth, I found it hard to keep it a secret."

"How long did you know, Mokuba?" Kaiba asked.

"Not long, but we need to see Noah cause what he found changes a lot."

Akira pushed down her inner turmoil when they stepped into a room she remembered. The memories seemed to hurt less once she stopped fighting them, though her head still ached with all the information. The cyber kid with green hair and odd eyes stood in the center of the room just like he did several years ago.

"_Who are you?" The girl asked._

"_Noah Kaiba, though I should be asking you the same and what you're doing in my room?"_

_Her brow furrowed. "I'm Akira Kaiba and I was bored so I decided to explore."_

"_That's impossible. My father and I are the only Kaibas."_

"_He adopted my two brothers and I. I haven't seen them since the day we came here." She answered coldly._

"_Except for my father, I'm quite alone. If you come to visit, I'll help you find your brothers."_

"_What are you doing in here, you cur?" An angry voice snarled._

_Noah's eyes widened. "She got lost, Father. I was going to call you to help her."_

_Gozoborru grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out. "She is no one to you, Son. You are to speak of this to no one, little girl, unless you want your little brother to lose his sister."_

"Ah I see you remember me, Sister." Noah smirked.

"It comes and goes, but what do you expect with no IM's or emails?" She quipped.

"You're the one who disappeared and then didn't let anyone know your true identity." He glared at her. "Surely you could have figured who you were on your own since you don't look too different from your brothers."

"Gee, I'm not sure, maybe cause I've had a lot on my mind with abusive relationships and images I couldn't make sense of. It's not like those images gave me too much info to go on in the first place. Not to mention I was told they were dead then I was fed crap about never having brothers or a life." Akira coughed from the strain of raising her voice.

"So what did you find, Noah?" Kaiba asked.

Noah nodded then brought the file onto the main screen. "Project Memory. It's objective was to erase a subject's memory with serum ME5 and then to replace it with an alternate life via virtual simulators. The process was meant to take a year or less, but had several unknown complications. The first subject was only a partial success and the second was a full success. While Akira Kaiba's memory was erased, her mind resisted the artificial memories. Whereas the second, Kenji Kitsune, accepted his new life."

"So they _were_ using them as lab rats for some sort of bio-terrorism." Joey growled.

Mokuba sighed, "Yes, but that's not all. There were certain aspects that the scientists didn't expect since they gave Kenji a higher concentrate of the serum."

Noah studied Akira gravely, "It increased his violent capacity. Akira, I fear that you haven't even seen a portion of what he is truly capable of. There are records of brutal murders and gruesome acts of torture, including the one he called father."

Everyone gasped and Trisitan commented, "Man, this is like one bad science fiction flick. Who woulda thought that Joey was right?"

"Shocking." Téa and Yugi agreed.

Kaiba's expression hardened with a cold fire in his eyes. "Akira, you are not to go anywhere without a bodyguard, plus you'll need to keep up the appearance as Aki at school until this is over. Mokuba, since we have no idea what information the clan has on us. That is if they were the ones who ransacked Kitsune's place."

The events of the day suddenly pressed down hard on Akira when she looked away from her brother's hard gaze. '_I'm just a burden. I should of remained dead to them. How can he love me after what I've done?'_ She felt the pressure build in her temples with the fear of their condemnation that gripped her heart. Akira turned then brushed past Joey on the way out of Noah's virtual room. He caught her arm and forced her to see the concern in his eyes. "It'll be okay, Akira, you'll see."

A look of deep pain shone in her eyes when she pulled away. "I don't see how it can, Joey, plus I'm not sure I deserve it with what I've done. I need to be alone, to sort all this out."

Mokuba ran after her, "I'll show you to your room, Sis, it's next to mine."

AKAKAK

Hours passed slowly in the night, yet the troubled teen was unable to sleep. Akira blinked at the black ceiling before she sat up in defeat. Mokuba had accepted her back into their lives so easily, yet Seto held back from her. No, it was Akira who held back from him so she couldn't see the disgust that had been in his eyes. Just when she had begun to almost see him as a friend who cares like Joey, he turns out to a brother she barely remembered. If only he hadn't seen the pictures that showed the true ugliness of what she had allowed her life to become. Damn Kenji and his sick fetishes. Damn her for her submission. How can she look in his eyes again now that he knows the truth? Then again, he had changed too from the boy she saw in her dreams.

Her fingers trailed down the banister as her bare feet touched each step of the staircase. The first time she had slid down it she had nearly broken her arm. Her stepfather was cruel when he had pressed the shards of the broken vase into the palms of her hands before he removed them to clean her cuts. The jagged white scars would fade over time with her emotional scars. Lightning flashed white in the room when her hand touched to cool knob. Akira stepped into the heavy rain, desperate for it to wash away the pain and filth she felt in her hear. Cold rain dripped off the ends of her hair as her feet created patterns in the grass. Thunder hid the sobs she finally released from the darkness of her soul when she fell to her knees with the weight of guilt.

Rough hands pulled her up from the wet ground then shook her. "What were you thinking, Akira?! Someone could of grabbed you or lightning could of struck you!"

She shrank from Seto's cold voice as his icy glare cut into her heart. "I-I wasn't, Seto, I'm sorry."

He ran a hand through his wet hair with a sight. "Me too. I worry about you, Sis, even when I couldn't see past Aki. It makes angry when I think of how that monster defiled my sister."

Akira studied the puddle on the cold marble floor. He couldn't possibly understand what she gave up in order to survive or how much she hated herself for it. She shivered when the cold penetrated her until warm arms pulled her into a comforting embrace. Akira stiffened in his arms until she slowly relaxed into a safety she had forgotten even existed. _He doesn't really love you. Who can after what you've done? You don't deserve the simplicity of love or friendship. Just a worthless cur, a common whore. _Kenji's voice resounded deep in her wounded heart when she pulled away with a soft cry. Coldness once again enveloped her as she ran back to the solitude of her room. Exhaustion overtook her and her last feeling of failure or loss faded into the darkness of her depression.

ANDisclaimers still apply since I didn't win a lottery or inherited from a rich uncle. LOL. Hope you enjoy. I'm already getting ideas for the sequel, tho don't expect it for a long while. ks


	6. Heat

ANSame old stuff still applies. lol. Enjoy. ks

**Heat**

"Wake up, Akira, or you'll be late." Mokuba frowned then opened the door when he received no answer. He walked over to her bed then grasped her shoulder. It felt damp and hot when he shook her, but she only muttered in her deep sleep. His frown deepened as he noticed how flushed her face was. Fear hit him hard at the intense heat of her forehead when he brushed her wet bangs off her clammy skin.

"Seto, Akira won't wake up and she feels really hot!" He exclaimed when the door opened to his frantic knocks.

Seto's eyes widened then he followed Mokuba to their sister's room, but she remained unresponsive to their calls. "Mokuba, call the doctor while I check her temperature."

"Okay, big brother!"

"Come on, Akira, wake up. Baka, you just had to go out into the rain." Seto growled when Akira moaned in her feverish state. He picked up the phone to tell his secretary about the change of plans before he dialed another number.

Dream sequence

Eerie laughter echoed in the darkness that surrounded her. "Did you actually think you had gotten rid of me that easily?"

Akira gasped, "Kenji! How?"

He stepped out of the darkness with fire in his eyes. "You underestimate the dragon's bond, Akira. Though I tried, I couldn't escape it and neither can you."

"I didn't have a choice! I never wanted any of it!" She yelled as Kenji took another step closer.

"Neither did I, Koi, but I had to accept who I am just as you will."

Her eyes narrowed. "You used to understand, Kenji, back when you loved me."

Kenji's eyes turned sorrowful when he pulled her to him. "Who said I stopped?"

"You did the moment you took what you wanted without consideration of my feelings. Every time I submitted to you I lost more of myself, yet I still hoped for the Kenji I loved to return. Now I know that will never happen." Tears slipped down her cheeks when she finally pushed him away.

"You can't run from destiny, my dear sister. Soon you'll have to accept who you are as well." His laughter faded into the darkness that surrounded her like a hot blanket. The scent of smoke filled her senses when hot flames sprung up around her.

End dream sequence

Akira sat up with a strangled scream that ended in harsh coughs. Fear coursed through her when she couldn't draw a full breath. Cool hands soothed her forehead before they pulled her to a firm chest. A voice she had forgotten calmed her like it had done so long ago. "Open your eyes, Akira, it was only a dream."

Wet blue eyes opened to meet the warmer ones of her brother. "Seto, I was scared the flames were going to consume me."

Seto rested his chin on her head. "You had a high fever, but you feel a little cooler now."

"Seto! Akira, you're better!" Mokuba exclaimed as he joined them on her bed. Akira winced, but the group hug made it feel like she had finally come home.

"Now that is a cute picture. Makes me wish I had a new sketchpad." Joey commented from the doorway.

"Hey, Joey, what are you doing here?" Akira asked.

He held up two folders. "Kaiba called this morning and asked me to collect your work from the teachers. If that hadn't surprised me enough, he suggested I ride back with Mokuba. Oh and everyone hopes you feel better soon."

She nodded. "You can put it on my desk, Joey, thanks."

"You're welcome, oh raspy one." Joey smirked when he handed Kaiba's folder to him. "Hey, Kaiba, don't be surprised if you have extra work in science than your sister."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Honey brown orbs sparked with barely contained mirth. "Sensei Maseo didn't look too happy when I told him you stayed home to take care of Aki. His expression was priceless when I said you were living together."

"Joey, you're terrible!" Akira's attempts to scold him dissolved into weak laughter. She groaned then grabbed her head as pain sliced through her temples.

Seto grabbed the aspirin and water from the nightstand then turned back to her. "Take these, Sis, they'll take care of your headache and the rest of your fever. The doctor left orders for you to eat and drink plenty of fluids. He also told me that you're somewhat malnourished and I tend to believe him since you're much too light."

"How do you know my weight?" Her eyes narrowed in mock annoyance.

"I'm not blind, plus I had to put you back into bed after you fell out during one of your dreams."

Concern replaced the mirth in Joey's eyes when he sat beside the siblings. "They're right, Akira, you're too thin. For one, when you do eat lunch at school you hardly eat anything and whenever he'd call you'd leave without eating. For that matter, did you even eat yesterday at all?"

She looked away and picked at the hem of her light blue pajama top. "So much happened yesterday and I just didn't have time. It's not like I ate nothing since we did have pizza last night."

"Yeah, but you didn't even eat a whole slice." Mokuba's dark eyes watered. "We're just worried about you, Big Sister! I don't want to lose you again!"

A lump filled her throat as Akira drew him into another hug. "I know, Mokie, and I love you for it. It's just that I've been in the darkness so long that I'm not sure how to find my way back. While I can't promise things I don't have any control over, I do promise not to give up anymore."

Seto touched her wet cheek, "You're not alone, Akira, you've got us. I love you too and I'm not letting you go either."

"That goes for me too, Akira, though more in a friend sense." Joey squeezed her shoulder. "Together we'll lead ya back into the light cause we got your back."

"You see me as a friend?" She sniffled softly.

Brown gazed into watery blue with honesty and care. "You bet, since the first day we met. There was just somethin' about ya that I couldn't ignore."

"Same here." Akira answered with a soft smile.

"Awww, how cute and fluffy!" Mokuba giggled.

Seto smirked, "You've been around Gardner too much, Wheeler."

"What, no dog jokes?" Joey deadpanned.

He ignored the question to pick up the cordless phone. "Risa, you can bring up the soup plus we have a guest for dinner."

"What? Really, Kaiba?"

"Don't read too much into it, Wheeler. I'm just anticipating puppy eyes and decided to save some time."

"Sure, I know how it is." He replied with a wink.

Akira laughed then attempted to stand when a wave of dizziness hit her. Seto steadied her with a stern look, which caused her to shrug. "I know I should of said something, but I seriously have to go to the bathroom."

Seto sighed then helped her to the closest door. Later, he tucked her back into bed once she finished the homemade soup and another cold cloth was placed on her forehead. Akira's eyes closed after Mokuba led Joey away for a round of video games before dinner. The soft tap of her bother's fingers on the keyboard lulled her to sleep. He rubbed his tired eyes when he heard his sister's labored breaths. Akira flinched at his touch and cried out in pain. "No! Stop! Please…I'll do anything."

Her head tossed restlessly on the damp pillow before her body stiffened. Fear touched Seto's eyes as he tried to call her back from her nightmares. Tears escaped her closed eyes when she cried. "Father…don't…stop."

The door flew open to reveal a scared Mokuba before Joey shoved him back then joined Seto. Helplessness settled between them as Akira relived an unknown horror until suddenly she grew still. Fear was etched in their faces when Seto checked her pulse then breathed in relief. Exhausted blue eyes opened to study the defeat in his. Tears slipped down her flushed cheeks as she whispered, "I'm sorry, Ni-sama."

"We'll get through this." He assured her.

Mokuba crawled into her bed with stubbornness in his dark eyes. "I'm staying with you tonight, Big Sister."

Akira pulled him closer and buried her face in his soft hair. She shivered until the remnant of her dream faded away. Seto sighed as he stroked her hair. "How often do you have nightmares, Little Sister?"

She sighed, "Depends, but recently I've had them more just not that bad very often."

"Mokuba can sleep with you as long as both of you sleep. You'll be staying home for the rest of the week to sort through stuff and get caught up on sleep."

Joey stood, "I'm gonna head out, but I'll be back tomorrow to check on you and bring by your homework."

Akira nodded as her eyes began to droop yet she fought it. "Thanks, Joey."

"Yeah, yeah. Now quit fightin' and go to sleep afore I know you out myself." He said sternly as he strode through the door. Her soft laugh faded into a light snore joined by Mokuba's louder one. They truly were a cute sight as dark hair meshed with midnight blue.


	7. Black Out

**Black Out**

Akira Kaiba saved her work then stood into a deep cat like stretch. A low rumble outside drew her attention to the darkened sky. Her soft voice was strained, "Another storm is coming. I pray that we'll all survive it."

"Hey, Akira, whatcha thinking' about?"

She whirled around with a startled gasp then gripped the back of her chair to regain her balance. Concern flooded Mokuba's face as he hurried to he side. Akira took deep breaths in an attempt to calm her frazzled nerves. "I-it's okay, Mokie. I-I'll be okay. I-I just didn't hear you come in."

"You were deep in thought, Sis. Seto sent me to get you before the storm gets too bad. Yugi and the others should be all ready for us by now."

Confusion clouded her eyes. "For what?"

He placed his hand on his hips. "Don't tell me you forgot about your birthday party!"

Akira rubbed the back of her neck with a nervous laugh. "Okay, I won't. Let's go find Seto!"

"C'mon, that's as bad as forgetting Christmas!"

She shrugged as she strode out of her office. "While most of memories have returned in the past months, there are still gaps like certain dates and other stuff."

"What stuff?" He asked as she knocked on the CEO's office.

"How can she tell you, Mokie, if she can't remember?" Seto asked dryly when he joined them in the hallway.

"Uhhhhh…good point."

Akira shifted restlessly in the small box as her knuckles slowly turned white with her death grip. She closed her eyes when the elevator creaked on its descent. _'Breathe in…breathe out….just breathe.' _A soft, warm hand closed over hers to carefully pry them from the cold bar. Akira found reassurance in Seto's eyes and finally felt herself relax when he pulled her into his arms. Her breathing calmed as she listened to her brother's heartbeat until the elevator finally stopped on the main floor.

"See, Akira, you're okay. Now let's get back home before the storm worsens. I've already made plans for our guests to stay the night."

"Thanks, Seto, for everything."

AKAKAK

"You've got to open this one first, Sis." Mokuba begged with puppy eyes. "It's from Seto and I."

Akira accepted the small box then unwrapped it. Her eyes misted when she opened the duel card locket to reveal the last picture that had been taken of the three siblings together. The memory of that long ago summer day flashed in her mind. Mokuba had somehow gotten blue cotton candy in his hair, which Seto had tied to pry out. Akira had just dissolved into laughter when their real dad had taken the picture. It was their last day with him before he died. A tear dripped onto their comical faces when a small hand wiped away the rest of her tears.

"Big Sister?"

She smiled then ruffled his hair before she slipped it over her head. "I'm fine, Mokie. I was just remembering the day Dad took this picture and how Seto tried so hard not to laugh. Your expressions were so priceless that I laughed until my sides ached."

Their friends' expressions turned to shock when Seto laughed at the memory. "Dad could barely keep the camera steady cause he was laughing so hard. I cracked after the fact, but poor Mokie was still upset over the loss of his sugar fix!"

"Hey! You try having sticky stuff in your hair then have those who claim to love you laugh at you." Mokuba pouted.

"Not our fault you weren't laughing, Little Bro." Akira chuckled then hugged him. "I'll treasure it always like that memory."

Joey grinned. "It's good to hear you guys laugh again. Now open mine."

Her cheeks turned a light pink as she opened another small box. She lifted the lid to find a Duel Monsters card. "Tides of Friendship."

Brown eyes sparkled when Akira smiled. "I know you're not as inta Duel Monsters like your brothers, but when I saw it I thought of you. Think of it as a part of me in your deck and our friendship whenever you use it."

Her sapphire orbs danced in a way they hadn't in years. "Always, Joey, as long as I have breath. Kami, that was corny. Let's say I use this card to beat you later in a duel, Joey."

"You're on, Akira, but we'll see if you can take on a Battle City Finalist."

"Just because I don't compete doesn't mean that I haven't even on your level." Her eyes darkened a bit. "In fact they tried to reinvent my life around Duel Monsters with their virtual system and the warrior deck they gave me. Though they failed, I still enjoyed the game even after I refused to compete for them. They wanted to use my skills for their own mean so I was forced to fake amnesia concerning the game and the fools bought it. Even Kenji doesn't know that I kept only certain cards and traded the rest in to rebuild my deck."

"Hn, interesting." Seto said. "I wonder what their motives were. Of course, Gozoboru didn't know that I even liked Duel Monsters until I was a young teen. I hadn't been dueling too long before I claimed my first title and then he was gone soon after. Still, what could they gain by turning you into a high ranked duelist?"

"It's simple, Seto, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out." Noah said mockingly as he walked into the room.

"Huh what?" I'm lost. How did Noah…" Tristian trailed off in confusion.

Noah smirked as he touched the card locket that hung from his neck. "My locket has certain modifications that allow me to exist without holoprojectors in the real world. Kinda like the doctor on Voyager, just a lot more sophisticated."

"Uhhh okay." Tristian scratched his head.

"What were you talking about, Noah, before Taylor interrupted?" Seto asked him.

"They must of wanted her skills to get close to influential people like Pegasus for takeover reasons."

"This is getting confusing." Yugi sighed.

"No doubt. I'm ready for cake then a friendly duel." Joey interjected.

"You're right, Joey, the subplots aren't really as important as trying to anticipate the villain's next move." Akira said darkly then forced a smile. "For now I plan to enjoy this interlude."

Mokuba grinned when the blue frosted cake was brought out. "In that case, Sis, make a wish!"

Tears shimmered in her eyes as she watched the blue tendrils of smoke swirl above their heads as it carried her wish away. Then again, she found it hard to believe in fairy tails since she had lost faith in wishes long ago. The rich chocolate did little to calm her fears as the storm raged outside. Another rumble of thunder sounded when they stepped into Seto's duel room where Akira and Joey put on their duel disks. She activated the remote holoprojectors once she took her place opposite Joey after their decks were shuffled.

A smirk graced her lips when she drew her five cards. "To start, I'll summon Ninja Girl in Defense mode then I'll place two cards face down to end my turn."

"Nice, but my Alligator Sword is stronger, so I'll use it to attack your Ninja." Joey responded.

"You activated my trap card, Ring of Destruction, which destroys your gator and a few of your life points."

"Hmmph. I expected as much, so I'll place one card face down. Now let's see what ya got."

Her eyes sparkled with the card she drew. "Alright, I'll sacrifice Ninja Girl to summon Silent Knight in defense mode."

"You're jokin', right? Sounds more like a bad carol to me." He laughed when a dark knight took the field.

She shrugged. "Guess we'll see after I place one card face down. Next."

"Looks like we're about to have a real sword fight once I play Stop Defense, then summon my Flames Swordsman in attack mode. Attack her Knight!"

"Not so fast. I activate Magic Mirror, which reflects your monster attack to your life points!"

"Oooh, that's gotta hurt!" Mokuba grinned." Cream him, Akira!"

"Hey, Mokuba, I thought you were my friend." Joey teased as he ended his turn with two facedown cards.

Several turns later, Akira took her opportunity to take out the rest of Joey's life points. "I'll sacrifice my two monsters to summon Silver Dragon in attack mode. Since it's not strong enough yet, I'll use this magic card to increase its strength. Silver Dragon, destroy Red Eyes and the rest of his life points!"

When Joey's life points dropped to zero, he screamed in pain as electricity traveled up his arm. Everyone yelled his name as they were plunged into darkness. Téa screamed in the chaos that ensued while Seto yelled, "Quiet! Everyone calm down. The generators will come online shortly."

"Are you okay, Joey?" Yugi called fearfully.

Harsh coughs broke the sudden silence then came a shaky answer. "Yeah, Yug. Just had quite a jolt from my duel disk. Good thing I wasn't outside or that woulda really hurt."

Once the lights came back on, everyone gasped in shock. Beside the duel disk on the floor was Akira's locket. Seto reacted first. "Roland, have security check the perimeter. They couldn't of gone far."

Tears blurred Mokuba's eyes as he cried, "Akira!"

Seto hugged him tight and Joey clenched his hands angrily. "We will find you, Akira!"

AnDon't own Voyager either.


	8. Dragons

AN: Warning, not a lemon (I think) but for some sexual content. ks

**Dragons**

Roland tried not to flinch when his employer's fist hit the wall. "Dammit! Where the hell is she?"

"Sir, we're doing our best to locate your sister, but there isn't much to go on." Isono said helplessly.

"It's been two weeks, maybe we should…"

Kaiba whirled around with fire in his tired eyes. "I will never give up on my sister!"

The door of his office flew open and an alarmed Mokuba ran in. "Seto! Noah found something totally disturbing on the internet!"

He typed an address into his brother's browser. Blue eyes widened in shock before he shielded his brother's eyes against the content of the website. "Tell me you didn't see anything."

"Okay, but Noah says the bidding is getting higher."

Kabia's fingers hit the keys rapidly. He growled in frustration when he couldn't trace the website. "It will take time, Mokuba, but I will find out where that bastard is holding our sister."

He sighed, "Don't give up, Akira."

AKAKAK

Odd scents made her nose twitch, but her bound hands were too high to scratch it. Sweat dripped off the tips of her bangs onto pale skin that glistened in the soft glow of the paper lanterns. Loud moans from the futon made Akira's heart ache as the man she once loved ground harder into his new toy. She shuddered at the sharp scream as she shifted on the warm floorboards to relieve the numbness in her bare legs. The short tank top and lacy boy shorts stuck to her damp skin. A red light blinked at her from the opposite corner of the small, intimate room she found herself in.

Pain caused her to moan as he trailed the blade erotically down her skin. Akira tried to mask the revulsion she felt when he licked the blood off her chest then kissed her full lips. Chains clanked against the wall when her hands were removed from the hook above her head. Hands explored her body after she landed on the damp futon. Dry blue eyes tried to zone out as the stranger's mouth ravished her body.

A cool breeze stirred the hair on the back of her neck when she heard the softest voice. "Don't give up, Akira."

AKAKAK

"Hey, Seto, how you holdin' up?"

"Other than not sleeping?" He asked as he stretched wearily then studied his friend. "Actually, Joey, you don't look any better. What happened to your face?"

Joey shrugged when he sat beside his formal rival. "Some punk didn't like it when I caught him lookin' at a porn site. I made sure to mess things up for 'im; in fact I'd be surprised if he ever accesses it again."

"Amazing you would stick your nose into someone's private business." Seto said dryly.

"Normally I wouldn't care, cept his comments to his friends were crude an' just wrong. Let's just say they might find walkin' quite interestin' for awhile." He smirked with a dark look in his eyes.

Seto studied him curiously. "Unusual reaction for you unless it was someone you care deeply for."

Joey sighed and raked his hands through his already messy blonde hair. "No one gets away with disrespectin' a friend like dat."

"You saw her then and what you saw threw you into a rage more than their words." He stated.

"Damn straight. Da words 'Blue Eyes' are what caught my attention in da first place." Honey brown eyes grew misty. "It hurt ta see how empty her eyes were. All I want is for them to sparkle again like da gems dey are."

Seto blinked at the strong emotion in his eyes. Not even Mai Valentine had brought out that level of emotion from the blonde. "It's hard, but we have to remain strong for Akira's sake. I have been unsuccessful in tracing the site's origin yet I have to soon. Noah has been monitoring the site as well. Unfortunately, the number of bids have been growing at an alarming rate."

"So dat's the clan's true purpose for their crystal dragons." Joey growled. "Kenji's dead once I find him, but it won't be pretty."

"How would you manage that, Joey? He's a trained killer with a killer personality from what I've heard."

"Yeah, funny how we neva met the guy. No matta, since I have several old buddies who owe me big."

Seto stood when the bell rang. "We'll talk more about this after school. Meet me in front of the school alone."

"You bet, Seto. Operation rescue has begun."

AKAKAK

_How long has it been? _She wondered as she lay on her mat listlessly. Dry eyes tried to focus on the dark ceiling. _Long enough to wish for death's embrace._ Pain tightened its grip on her body as she shivered in the muggy room. It was only a matter of time before she died anyway, either from rough treatment or the drugs in her system. Another tremor ran through her body while images stormed her mind. Blue eyes closed against the dark memories until Mokuba's happy face seemed to beg her to come back. _Too tired. 'Akira!'_

Dull blue eyes opened sluggishly when a pale light bathed her flushed face. Soft footfalls stopped beside her then a cool hand brushed damp hair from her face. Akira shivered at the touch as she caught a slight scent of jasmine. The hand lifted her heavy head and she allowed the cool liquid to slack her thirst. "Who?"

Kind eyes softened though a soft fire blazed in their pale depths. A voice soft as water and gentle as a breeze washed over her. "I am sorry for what my brother has done to you. It is not who he truly is. You will regain your strength now and I hope you'll forget all the evil he has done unto you."

"Wait." Akira whispered when the girl stood.

Long silver hair shimmered in the light as she turned to study her brother's slave. "I must go, but I will keep watch over you. Keep strong and never lose heart."

Blue eyes blinked wearily as she struggled against the exhaustion that tried to pull her under. Dark lashes came to rest over the dark smudges under the girl's eyes. A smile graced pink lips as the door closed softly. "Sleep and forget."

AKAKAK

"Where is she?"

A man in his early twenties flinched as the angry teen shoved him against the wall. "Who do you speak of, sir? There are many girls here as you see."

Kaiba glared coldly. "This is getting us nowhere, Wheeler."

Joey growled at the man before him. "You know who I mean. Blue Eyes' website was traced to here by my friend. Now where is…"

"She's not here." He sighed. "Blue Eyes was sold an hour ago by an unknown party. I don't know anything more than what Kenji told me before he left."

"Consider yourself out of business." Kaiba spoke when Joey dropped the man. "Your only compensation is the fact that you'll only get jail time. I am sure you will get what you truly deserve there."

The blond straightened his black leather jacket with a malicious grin. "I heard from a few of my buddies how much 'fun' they have with rapists and child pornographers. Just imagine how much fun they'll have with a pimp such as yourself."

He paled when one of Kaiba's men stepped in. "Mr. Kaiba, the proper authorities have been contacted. They will be here soon."

"Very well, Isono. Stay here and make sure he is ready for their arrival." Kaiba said before he and Joey left the bathhouse/brothel.

"Now what, Seto?" Joey sighed once he joined him in the blue sports car.

"We wait until Isono reports back to me. In the meantime, Mokuba is waiting for us back at the mansion with one of your favorite foods."

"Pizza, yah!" The smile faded from his face. "Too bad Akira isn't with us."

"I assure you, Joey, that we will find her soon and if anyone else hurts my sister there will be hell to pay. No one disrespects my family and gets away with it!" Kaiba stated coldly.

Joey shivered with a dark grin of his own. "You bet, Seto. I've got your back, man!"

Later at the mansion, Joey nibbled listlessly at a breadstick when the phone rang. "Kaiba. What did you find, Isono?"

Mokuba's eyes widened as his brother's face pale then turned crimson. He flinched when Seto's fist connected with a wall. Joey walked over to the upset brunet and gently pried the phone from his hand. A tear escaped from pained blue eyes when he was pulled into a comforting hug. "What is it, Seto?"

"H-He thinks he found Akira…dead in a steam room." Seto whispered brokenly. "H-He can't tell for sure due to the burns on her face and other disfigurements."

"N-No it can't be. He's wrong." Joey gasped.

"It's a lie! My sister isn't dead! She wasn't before and she isn't now!"

"Mokuba!" Seto stepped toward his brother.

Mokuba jumped away and placed a hand on his chest. "If she were I'd know! I didn't believe it then and I never will!"

"I'm sorry, Mokuba." Seto fell to his knees as his brother ran from the room.


	9. Why

AN: And now our journey ends with the same disclaimer. Moving on...ks

**Why?**

Thunder rumbled a moment before another lightning bolt streaked across the midnight sky. Rain fell heavily onto the empty streets. A deep puddle was tinted pink when bare feet trudged through it. Blood mingled with rain and dripped from the girl's dark bangs as she pulled the soaked trench coat closer to her numb body. Confusion swirled in dark blue depths. "What happened to me?"

She rubbed her temples wearily. "Everything is a blur. How did I get here?"

Pain shot through her head as she tried to focus on her unsteady hands. She blinked when she saw the crimson that stained them. Pinkish water blurred her vision, but she couldn't tell if they were tears or rain. _'What does it matter? Why can't I remember?' _Akira shook her head then continued to walk through the storm. _'Seto, where are you?' _Tears joined the rain and blood on her face. _'Please find me, brother.' _Her hand brushed away the tears angrily then she looked up to see a light in an upper story window.

"Someone's still up, maybe they'll help me." Akira muttered as she stumbled to the dark door then pounded on it with what remained of her strength. When several minutes passed without an answer, she slumped against the door in defeat. _'Alone…all alone…to die alone.'_

Arms caught the barely conscious girl and a startled gasp caused blue eyes to slowly reopen. "Akira, where have you been?"

"Yugi." She whispered as she struggled to stand, but harsh coughs stole the last of her energy.

"Yugi, let's get her to the couch then you need to call Kaiba." An elderly voice broke through the haze.

Even the blankets didn't help Akira as her teeth chattered against the cold that had begun to reach her. A cool hand touched her fevered brow and the old man sighed. "It's no wonder you're sick, young lady, with being in a storm dressed as you are and without shoes."

Clouded blue eyes studied the still bright purple eyes before they closed again. "Seto. Mokie."

Yugi returned with concern in his violet eyes. "Kaiba is on his way, though I tried to tell him it wasn't safe because of the storm."

"Hmmmph. I'm not surprised with how important his siblings are to him."

"Yes, Grandpa, and Akira has been gone for almost a month. I wonder what happened to her, but I have a feeling Joey knows something."

"Hn. He does seem to be closer to Kaiba since this whole thing started."

Yugi nodded, "Ever since she first came to Domino City as Aki. They seemed to have found a bond with each other through her."

A wild-eyed Kaiba and a haggard Joey appeared in the doorway. "How is she?"

"She has a fever, Kaiba, and she's barely said a word."

Seto brushed back wet brown hair to reveal a gash that had went unnoticed. Akira hissed in pain as she opened her eyes to focus on her brother's worried face. She blinked against her tears and a faint smile touched her pale lips. "Seto? Joey?"

"We're here to take you home, Sis." He attempted to smile as he picked up her light form.

Joey read the worry in Seto's eyes and thanked Yugi before they left the game shop. He took the keys from his friend then drove back to the mansion while Seto held his feverish sister close. She muttered in her sleep as her breathing became labored. Seto sighed in relief when the sports car finally stopped, despite several near misses. The doctor met them at the door and forced the two teens into the hallway once she was placed on her bed. When the thunder boomed again, a sleepy Mokuba ran out his room into Seto's arms. The reassurance on his older brother's face did little to calm his fears as they waited to see how this storm would end.

AKAKAK

Dark lashes fluttered then heavy eyelids lifted from glassy eyes. They blinked until she focused on gold and brown hair that mingled on the blanket next to her hand. A soft smile touched her lips as the two former enemies rested their heads against each other in sleep. She touched the softness of their hair and admired the colors together. _'Maybe I should get gold highlights just to see their reaction.'_ Her chuckle was soft as one of them stirred.

"Akira, you're awake!"

She gasped at the sudden weight that landed on her and the face full of dark hair that tickled her nose. Mokuba buried his face in her neck and sobbed, "I knew you weren't dead! I told them, but they wouldn't believe."

"Of course not. Why would you think that?" Akira asked hoarsely.

"Isono found a dead brunette where Kenji kept you, but her face was burned beyond recognition." Seto explained as he felt her forehead. "Your fever is finally gone."

Her eyes clouded again. "How did you find me, Ni-sama?"

Concern deepened in his eyes. "Don't you remember, Sis? You somehow ended up at Yugi's place."

"I-I'm not sure." She played with her long hair. "The last thing I remember clearly is how I was going to beat Joey in my next move."

"Huh? But you did, Nii-sama, just before the blackout."

Joey winced at the memory. "And man did it hurt! Of course the jolt of electricity that shot through my duel disk and me didn't help matters either."

"Now that's not fair! I miss all the good stuff! Here I beat you and I can't remember it!" Akira pouted, but then grinned. "Guess we just need to have a rematch so I can beat ya again!"

"As if you could beat me again! You just got lucky the first time!" He retorted half-heartedly. "Hey, I thought you weren't competitive."

"Nope, I said I don't compete. There is a difference." Akira laughed then stopped at the odd expressions on the boys' faces. "What?"

"That was the first time you laughed in so long." Mokuba breathed happily. "I mean, it actually reached your eyes that time and they even sparkled!"

"Yeah, they're like the ocean when the sun shines on it and makes the distant waves sparkle." Red tinted the blonde's cheeks when Seto suddenly laughed.

He wiped a tear from his eyes when he gained control. "You were so mesmerized, Joey, you almost drooled! Just like a dog does when it begs!"

"Hey, I thought you were done the dog jokes, Seto!" Joey pouted then scratched his head. "Seriously, Akira, it's nice ta see you smile for real plus it's great to have ya back. I…er…we missed ya."

Tears sparkled in her eyes when she launched herself from the bed to throw her arms around him. Her soft whisper was heavy with emotion. "That means more to me than you'll ever know."

"Friends don't give up on each other no matter how dark the circumstance." He said as he wiped away her tears.

"I still say that you've been around Gardner too much, Joey." Seto smirked then pulled Akira into his arms. "You shouldn't be up so soon, Sis. Your fever was quite high and you're extremely malnourished."

Her stomach grumbled in agreement when she stepped back to gaze into his eyes. "Hmmm, when have I heard that before? Ni-sama, I'm tired of being stuck in some room all the time. I want to live again and I want to start with breakfast downstairs with those I care the most about."

He sighed, "I see where Mokie learned the puppy eyes from."

Akira stiffened then walked into her private bathroom without a word. She drowned out their worried calls with a hot shower as she tried to wash away the sudden dirty feelings that still plagued her. By the time she had dried herself, Akira found her composure once again. She opened a door that connected to her closet then slid on flannel pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. Relief shone in their eyes when she walked past them without a word. They hurried after her and Seto caught her when she swayed at the top of the stairs. "I'm sorry, Akira, but you need to go back to bed."

She shook her head. "No. Just help me. Please."

He sighed, "Okay. Lean on me."

AKAKAK

"Oh man! Guys, you gotta see this!" Mokuba explained as he turned up the volume.

Police investigators have just identified the victims involved in the fatal crash in Domino City two nights ago." The news anchor looked up from his notes. "The driver of the mini-van was 20-year-old Kenji Kitsune. It appears he had died of a knife wound at the back of his neck, which police suspect was caused by his passenger, Tony Varez. The 22-year-old died on impact when the vehicle ran into a tree after it spun out on the wet pavement. Speed may have also been a factor in the case. In other news..."

Akira's eyes watered when she processed what she heard. "It's over. I can't believe it's all over."

Seto and Joey hugged her when Mokuba joined with a happy, "Group hug!"

Noah watched the surreal scene from the doorway with a smile on his face. '_It's nice to be a part of a family again. Maybe some questions are best left unanswered.' _ He thought as he joined his siblings and their trusted friend.

End 


End file.
